


The cruel moment of separation

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor survived Nirnaeth Arnoediad and he lives with his son but it is time to bid each other goodbye.





	The cruel moment of separation

The silence seemed to be everlasting, it was certainly awkward. There was something very painful in this moment, a pain that would not fade away soon. It was a heart-wrenching moment because it signaled a cruel separation that would last forever. Tuor wished that they would never come to this point, but it was time to depart from Hithlum and seek his fate elsewhere. He could not stay in the land of his ancestors anymore- it would be too dangerous.  
Tuor hugged his father tightly, with tears in his eyes. But Huor had insisted on staying behind because he cared for his people deeply. He had said that he could not leave them in their time of need. But his son should be leaving by now in search for Gondolin. Tuor knew that it was his fate to find the hidden kingdom, he hoped that he would find the city ere the arrival of winter. His father had told him to rush because Tuor had tarried for far too long. He had to leave immediately.  
On the other hand, Tuor did not want to leave his beloved father behind- this would be too cruel. He asked Huor to follow him to distant lands, he begged him to go together to Gondolin, where they would find safety and happiness. He feared that his father would die soon if he stayed behind, amidst a vast sea of enemies. But Huor rejected the offer, claiming that he wanted to share the pain of his people. He did not wish to forsake them, he wanted to fight for them again. Even though he had almost died at Nirnaeth Arnoediad, there was still a great flame in Huor that constantly leld him to battle. Always another battle.  
But Tuor had to leave, he had to follow the water and see if it would lead him all the way to Turgon's hidden kingdom. The young adult was a man of great valour, just like his father, but Huor warned him that it was too dangerous to stay at Hithlum when all the Easterlings and the orcs were looking for Tuor, desiring to kill him because Lorgan asked them to. For it was known to everyone that Lorgan hated Tuor for too many reasons.  
But Tuor feared for his father's safety, he feared that Huor would be murdered soon. On the other hand, he knew that his father was a survivor, he would die of old age, he would not get killed. This was a comforting thought in a world which was full of pain, full of suffering and cruelty. However, they both wanted to believe that this world would be a better place for everyone one day, a much brighter and merrier place.  
And Tuor bade his father goodbye in the middle of the night, and they were separated forever. Huor was left behind and he was waving his hand at his son, whom he would never see again. For Huor was an old man now, he would die of old age, but he knew that Tuor would live forever, he knew that his son would be the only mortal to become immortal. And this was the only comforting thought in the middle of this night.


End file.
